Not Of This World - Chapter One: "Tsuki"
by Moon Kitty
Summary: The first chapter of my Dragonball Z/Gargoyles alternate universe crossover series.


_Author's Note:__ This is an alternate universe Dragonball Z and Gargoyles crossover fanfic, so don't flame me saying that I changed some facts around and made up stuff. In the Dragonball Z timeline, this takes place after the destruction of Vejitasei and before the Saiyajin arrive on Chikyuu (Earth). Actually, in this universe, Son Gokuu was never sent to Chikyuu so he'll be referred as Kakarott in this fic. Neither did Kami/Piccolo, so that means there'll be no Dragonballs on Chikyuu, only on Namekusei. You may notice a few other differences that I made. In the Gargoyles timeline, this takes place sometime after the Gargoyles series, but before the Goliath Chronicles. There's quite a few changes, like Elisa was never shot or turned into a Gargoyle, and the Gargoyles never met anyone of her family, so the thing with the cat-like Gargoyles never happened either. There's a reason for this which will be explained later._

_ _

_Also, I don't own any of the characters (I could wish though…) except for Tsuki, she's mine! All mine! Bwahahahahaha!!! Err, umm… let's just get on with the story…_

_ _

**_ _**

**_Not Of This World – Chapter One:_**

**_"Tsuki"_**

# By: Moon Kitty

**_ _**

A female Gargoyle stood on top of a skyscraper. She had orange skin and red wings, and wore armor unlike other Gargoyles. Her long blonde hair blew around her from the wind as she looked over the city of Manhattan.

_I haven't been here for such a long time since I have been here… too long actually, _she thought to herself and sighed, _it's so beautiful. It'll be such a shame…_

She placed a strange device over the left side of her face, covering her eye with a green piece of glass and her ear with what looked like a headphone. Pressing a button on the side, the device automatically displayed unknown characters on the glass piece.

"This isn't helping much," she muttered after taking a look at the readings. Taking the device off again, she took off into the air and glided away into the night.

***

Elisa Maza entered the castle and greeted her Gargoyle friend.

"Hey big guy! Sorry I was late tonight, work called," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Goliath assured her, "it's nice to see you," he smiled.

"You too," she smiled back, staring him in the eyes. But they were soon interrupted by Bronx nudging against Elisa's leg. "Heya Bronx!" she pat him on the head as he barked happily. She looked around, then back at Goliath, "so where's everyone else?" she asked, having not seen any of the other Gargoyles around.

"Hudson's inside watching TV and Lexington's playing with some technical gadget of his, while Angela and Broadway out on a date. And I have no idea where Brooklyn went off to," Goliath told her.

"So you wanna go do something? I still have a few more hours until my shift is on again," Elisa asked.

"Sure, why not?" Goliath said, picking her up in his arms, "Where to?"

"Anywhere."

Goliath nodded and jumped off the ledge of the castle. He opened his wings and got caught of the wind and they were gliding.

***

Bulma Briefs was being escorted into the Xanatos Enterprises building by a man with blonde hair and glasses; she didn't quite catch his name. A man named David Xanatos had called her to Manhattan in hopes of making some kind of agreement between their companies. Bulma had agreed to meet and would come alone, even though her longtime boyfriend, Yamucha, had begged that she bring him with her. She refused, saying that she would rather go alone. Now here she was.

Owen brought her in front of an office door. "Please step inside. Mr. Xanatos will be there in a few minutes to meet you Miss Briefs," he said and walked away.

Bulma opened the door and stepped inside. It was a large office with a desk and chairs on either side. There was a large computer against one of the walls and a few other things Bulma didn't bother to take notice of as she sat down in the chair across from the desk.

Soon, she heard the door open and a man with a beard and long brown hair that tied up into a ponytail entered.

"Hello Miss Briefs, I'm David Xanatos. Nice to meet you," Xanatos greeted his guest.

Bulma got up from her chair and shook his hand, "Hello Mr. Xanatos," Bulma greeted him back and went to sit down again. Xanatos took a seat behind the desk.

"I'm surprise that you speak very good English," he commented.

Bulma nodded, "My parents were originally Americans but moved to Japan to start their company. I was born in Japan so I'm fluent in both English and Japanese," Bulma explained.

"Yes, well, let's start this meeting then, shall we?"

***

The mysterious female Gargoyle flew over the city. _Where can she be? She has to be in this city somewhere… The highest power levels on this planet all come from this one city,_ she thought to herself and landed again on top of another building. She put the device from earlier back on and pressed the button on the side. _Hmm… there seems to be two high power levels nearby. Well, high for this pathetic excuse for a planet anyway,_ she smirked. Taking the device off again, she took off into the night sky. She flew in the direction of the two power levels.

***

Goliath gently landed with Elisa in his arms. He easily let her on the ground.

"This is nice," she told him.

"Yes, it's nice to get away from everything for a bit," he replied. The space between them started to lessen as they were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by an unknown voice.

"So you two posses the two highest power levels on this planet? Hmph, you're no match for me," the female Gargoyle landed next to them.

"Who are you?" Goliath asked. He had never seen this Gargoyle before in his life. She looked pretty strange wearing armor on her chest with shoulder guards and a short skirt along with long gloves and high boots.

"The name's Tsuki, not that you'll be alive long enough for it to matter," she smirked.

Goliath growled. He didn't like her attitude very much. "Elisa," he said, turning to Elisa who was trying to hide behind him, "get out of here to somewhere safe."

"I really don't think you should be worried about her, her power level is higher than yours," Tsuki smirked again; she was enjoying pissing Goliath off with her attitude.

"It's alright Goliath," Elisa told him, "I'll take care of this…"

"What?!" Goliath looked at her shocked. _What is she up to?_

_ _

Elisa ignored him, "What to you want, Tsuki? Did Vegeta send you here?"

Tsuki stared at her in disbelief. _It is her!_ "Please excuse me Princess Furuta! I did not realize it was you! Yes, it was your brother who sent me to Chikyuu to come get you," Tsuki said, giving Elisa a slight bow.

Goliath just stood there completely confused, "What's going on Elisa? Did she just call you 'princess'?"

"That's right," Elisa said, looking at him with a guilty look on her face, "I never told you, I'm sorry, but I'm not human. I'm not even of this planet. You see, my real name is Furuta and I'm princess of the planet of Vejitasei and the Saiyajin race, well, what's left of it anyway. My home planet was destroyed along will my entire race except for a small few. That's why I was sent to Chikyuu, or Earth as you call it. My brother Prince Vegeta didn't want me to have to live a life being controlled by Freezer, so he secretly sent me off in a pod to this planet where I could live. He told me that he would tell Freezer that I died in one of the planet takeover missions," Elisa, or Furuta, tried to explain to Goliath who just stood there speechless. She then turned to Tsuki, "And if Vegeta actually thinks that I'm returning, he's out of his bloody mind!"

Tsuki shook her head, "No Princess, it's worse than that. Freezer is on his way to Chikyuu, which just happens to be next on his list of planets he wants to takeover. Prince Vegeta has ordered me to take you to Namekusei so you'll be safe."

"_Nani_?!" Furuta shouted in her native language.

Tsuki was about to say something else when Goliath suddenly shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!"

Tsuki and Furuta just looked at him. Furuta then whacked herself in the head with her hand saying, "Oi, this is gonna take a lot of explaining…"

## The End of Chapter One

### Hey, me again. Okay if you're totally confused and are wondering, "What the hell?! Elisa is a Saiyajin?!" Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. And yes, I do realize that my writing skills suck and that this story probably sucks, so you don't have to tell me. If you really don't like this and don't think I should continue, just say so. But I'll probably write the second chapter no matter what anyone says. Anyways, I hope at least someone out there enjoys this and I'm sorry if I ended up offending anyone (though I don't see how I could…). Next chapter should be out soon if I have time to write it, but it's summer so it might be done by next week, hopefully. It'll also be a lot longer than this chapter which was pathetically short (sorry about that, I know I can be very vague when I write). Anyways, ja ne minna-san! :)


End file.
